All For One
by Pop of Scarlet
Summary: When former Olympic rider Katherine Dunavy and her son Sean arrive at Pine Hollow, conflict is stirred up between the girls of the Saddle Club. Will Phil and Stevie finally break up? Will Carole be able to save her bond with Starlight? Will Lisa actually become FRIENDS with Veronica diAngelo? *** Work in progress : all reviews and criticisms welcome.
1. First Sight

**All for One**

**By: Pop of Scarlet**

"His name is Sean Dunavy," Carole whispered to Lisa, "Red told me his mother used to ride grand prix. He's supposed to be very good."

"That's crazy," Lisa replied, "the son of a grand prix rider, right here at Pine Hollow!"

The two girls peered from around the tack room door, watching Red speak to his Sean and his parents. He was giving the wealthy, well-groomed family a tour of the stable. The mother, Katherine Dunavy had a very serious commanding presence, despite her lacking stature and her husband Rex had a look of disdain in his eye as he surveyed the farm.

"I admit he's cute," Lisa said to Carole with a grin.

"Absolutely!" Carole squealed, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Sean Dunavy is _not_ cute," Veronica diAngelo sniffed, coming around the corner behind Carole and Lisa, "And he would never even look at the two of you."

"What do you know about Sean Dunavy, Veronica?" Carole demanded.

"Nearly everything," Veronica replied snootily, "The Dunavy's have been family friends for years. They sold me Garnet, in fact."

"You've got to be kidding," Carole rolled her eyes.

"I'm not," Veronica smirked and flounced off.

"I wonder if the Dunavy's even like the stable," Lisa said to Carole, "Sean's father doesn't look so happy with it."

"He's probably just another clueless businessman," Carole observed, "It's really Katherine's decision."

The girls looked out from their discreet spot once again, only to find that Red and the Dunavy's were heading towards them.

"They're coming to the tack room!" Lisa gasped.

"Look busy," Carole hissed as she picked up Starlight's bridle to clean it.

Red led the family over the threshold to the tackroom, laughing cordially at a joke made by Rex Dunavy. He winked at Carole and Lisa, noticing their blushing faces. The girls turned away.

"This is our tackroom," Red said to the Dunavy's, "Saddle racks to your left and right, and the bridles hang on this wall straight ahead. Each rider is assigned a saddle rack, and each horse is given a bridle rack. It's a pretty basic system."

"Veronica," Katherine Dunavy noticed suddenly, walking towards the saddle rack with the name on it, "Is this Veronica diAngelo?"

"Yes, yes it is," Red nodded his head.

"How lovely," Katherine said, without any hint of true emotion, "The diAngelo's are lifelong friends of ours, yes Rex?"

Her husband nodded solemnly, "Yes, good man that diAngelo."

"And these are two of our other riders," Red smoothly changed the subject, to the horror of Carole and Lisa, "Carole, Lisa, this is grand prix rider Katherine Dunavy, her husband Rex, and their son Sean. They may be joining us here soon at Pine Hollow."

"Hi," the girls said sheepishly, both their faces flushing once again.

"Pleasure to meet you ladies," Rex said, with a cheesy smile. He extended his beefy arm and shook each girl's hand.

"Which horses do you girls have?" Katherine inquired.

"My horse is Starlight," Carole said proudly, "The buckskin three stalls down."

"Mmm, I see," Katherine cleared her throat and turned to Lisa, "And yours?"

"Well…I don't exactly own a horse," Lisa stammered, "But most of the time I work with Prancer."

"Prancer is that thoroughbred you had your eye on, Mrs. Dunavy," Red clarified.

"I see," Katherine said again.

Throughout the interaction between his family and the girls of Pine Hollow, Sean Dunavy stayed perfectly silent, his eyes wandering the tackroom. Carole and he made eye contact at one point, but he swiftly darted his eyes from her curious glance. Neither of his parents expected him to say a word, and it seemed like Red had grown used to the silence of the boy over the course of their tour, but Carole and Lisa couldn't help but wonder why he never said a word.

After a few more minutes of forced chit-chat, Red led the Dunavy family out to the outdoor arena where Max was teaching a riding lesson to a few of the younger riders. Carole's dad had come to pick her up, and Lisa remained in the stable.

Lisa was undyingly curious about the mysterious Sean Dunavy. He was a very handsome boy, and a very wealthy boy, but that was all that Lisa knew. It was all really anyone knew of him, well, except for Veronica.

"Oh, Prancer," Lisa let herself in to the stall of the chestnut mare, who nickered at her happily, "What do you think about that Sean Dunavy?"

Lisa heard a lighthearted chuckle from outside Prancer's stall; she looked up to see Red walking by at that very moment.

"You girls," he chuckled again.

Lisa was embarrassed, but managed a little giggle at herself for Red's sake. As the stablehand walked away, she sighed. She had to find out more about this Sean Dunavy.


	2. Fill Me In

"Katherine Duna-who?" Stevie asked Carole over the phone as she shoved a generous heap of Cheetos in her mouth.

"Dunavy," Carole repeated, "The grand prix rider? You've never heard of her?"

"Nope," Stevie replied, plopping herself on the couch, sticking her feet in Alex's face and forcing him to get up and leave the room.

"You should look her up Stevie, she's very impressive," Carole suggested.

"What do I care about this Dunavy lady anyway?" Stevie asked.

"She came to tour Pine Hollow today with her son, Sean. I think they might be bringing in some of their horses soon," Carole explained.

"A son? Does he know Phil?" Stevie demanded, suddenly much more interested.

"I doubt it," Carole laughed, "He's much better looking, and with more class. I don't think he runs around with guys like Phil."

"Ah, just what we need," Stevie sighed, "Another snob at Pine Hollow."

"Well that was the weird thing," Carole said, "The diAngelo's and the Dunavy's have supposedly been friends for ages. Veronica said the Dunavy's had Garnet before she did."

"Oh, you've gotta be joking!" Stevie shouted, earning her a dirty look from Alex who was watching T.V. in the kitchen, "It'll be fine. I'll just scare them off with some pranks. You in?"

"I actually don't think that's such a good idea, Stevie," Carole replied quietly.

"Well why not?" Stevie demanded loudly again.

"Well this Sean, he may be a very good rider! And you know how much Max and Mrs. Reg need the money to keep things going."

"I guess you're right," Stevie sighed in a resigned tone, "But one wrong move and these Dunavy's aren't going to know what hit them!"

"Be careful who you tell that to," Carole giggled, "Goodnight, Stevie."

"'Night, Carole."

Stevie hung up her phone, and then immediately picked it up again. She pounded the buttons for Lisa's home phone number and waited.

"Atwood residence, Lisa speaking," Lisa said in to the phone with a yawn.

"Lisa, it's Stevie," Stevie said urgently, "I need to talk to you about something,"

"As long as it's quick, it's after nine. You know how my mom feels about phone calls after nine," Lisa said cautiously.

"Just real fast," Stevie insisted, "Tell me about Sean Dunavy."

Lisa sat bolt upright in bed. How did Stevie know about Sean Dunavy? Could he be friends of Phil? Had Stevie met him? Had they spoken? Were they friends?

"How do you know about Sean?" Lisa asked, trying to sound casual.

"Carole started to tell all about him, and his mom, and everything. You know how Carole is. I was just wondering what you thought of him," Stevie explained.

Lisa exhaled quietly in relief, "I thought he seemed a little mysterious to be honest," she confided to Stevie.

"Mysterious? Look, I just want to know if I have another snob on my hands," Stevie said, frustrated with Lisa's in-depth analyzing.

"I don't think Sean is a snob, but Katherine might be. Listen Stevie, I really should be going now..."

"Alright, alright fine. Are you riding tomorrow?" Stevie asked.

"I have a lesson at ten," Lisa replied, "I think you're in it with me."

"Probably," Stevie laughed, "Let's go for a trail ride after?"

"If it's nice out," Lisa agreed, "Goodnight, Stevie."

"See ya!"


	3. Move In Day

"Stevie, how many times have I told you, you're not going to pick up the correct lead if you lean over like that!" Max Regnery bellowed as Stevie and Lisa urged their horses in to the canter, "You too, Lisa! Straighten up!"

Carole smiled to herself. Her friends weren't the best riders, but it was amazing to see how much the both of them had improved since starting to ride at Pine Hollow. She even noticed these changes in herself; Max's training style of pushing everyone to their limits certainly was successful.

"Carole! Get over here, and help me set a course!" Max shouted over to her pulling some jump poles out of the arena corners.

"Coming, Max," Carole said as she leapt to her feet and jogged across the arena.

Lisa, Stevie, Belle, and Prancer were all breathing heavily from their intense lesson. The horses were turning frothy with sweat. The unforgiving July weather had finally made itself known.

"I can feel the sweat dripping down my back," Stevie said to Lisa, pulling Belle up to walk beside Prancer, "That means it's way too hot."

"Ew," Lisa winced at her friend's unneeded observation, "Did I really need to know that?"

"Girls!" Max shouted, "Left lead, start with this little vertical. Let's go!"

As Prancer and Belle began to canter off, Carole wandered back across the outdoor ring and back to the stable. Veronica was standing in front of Garnet as Red lifted her cumbersome dressage saddle on to the horse's back. He looked frustrated, and Veronica looked characteristically snide. A sound of a heavy truck and trailer was heard rumbling down the gravel driveway, and Max shouted to Red, who took the chance to bolt away from the beck and call of Veronica.

"Who's bringing horses?" Carole meant to wonder to herself, but accidentally asked out loud.

"The Dunavy's," Veronica huffed, "I thought you should know since you're president of Sean's fan club and all."

"How many do they have?" Carole asked, ignoring Veronica's jab.

"They have dozens, obviously," Veronica replied, "But they're only bringing two to stay out here at Pine Hollow. The rest of their horses are kept at their private stable. I've been there you know. I've been there lots of times. I've ridden almost all of Mrs. Dunavy's grand prix horses."

By the time Veronica had finished her gloating, Carole was halfway down the barn aisle. She walked purposefully out the other end of the barn. She peered outside just in time to see Red and Denise unloading two horses off the impressive trailer belonging to Katherine Dunavy. The first horse, lead by Denise, was a stunning, shiny dapple grey stallion. He looked huge, about eighteen hands, bigger than any other horse at Pine Hollow. The horse led by Red was also tall about seventeen hands, and was an impressive solid black gelding, with four white stockings and a huge blaze.

"Talk about a dream horse!" Red said to Carole, "This boy is stunning!"

"He really is!" Carole replied as she followed the horses in to the barn.

"The grey is called Tuscan Current in the grand prix. They call him T.C. at home. Have you heard of him, Carole?" Denise said, as she slipped out of T.C.'s new stall.

"Tuscan Current? Oh you're joking! Of course I've heard of him. He qualified to go to the Olympics last year, but an injury kept him at home. He's beautiful," Carole looked in fondly at the stallion, who was already cheek deep in his hay.

"Not a bad temperament for a stallion either," Denise commented, "But this boy's got the looks, it's the biggest shame they've gelded him." She gestured toward the magnificent black gelding with all the markings.

"The call him Leo, his show name is Great Northern. This is Sean's junior hunter," Red explained to Carole and Denise.

"He's in the Junior Hunters?" Carole asked stunned.

"Well he's supposed to be," Red chuckled, "Katherine is hoping Max can improve his eye for distances before he moves up to the three-six."

"Well, I'm impressed!" Denise shrugged, "Man, Max is earning quite the reputation around here."

Carole slunk away from Red and Denise, who continued to chat about the new horses. She felt impressed, and jealous. Mostly the latter. Carole had just moved up to the Intermediate Children's Hunter division at two-six. She was supposed to be the best rider at Pine Hollow.

"Carole!" Stevie shouted, snapping Carole out of her thoughts, as she and Lisa rode their horses over to her, "Hop on Starlight bareback. Let's go take a trail ride."

"Okay," Carole agreed with a smile.

Carole dashed over to the tack room and pulled out Starlight's bridle and hoof pick. A trail ride with the Saddle Club was just what she needed to life her spirits after the crushing news. She carefully, but quickly slid in to Starlight's stall and picked the rocks and bedding out of his feet and then put the bridle on him.

"Come on, boy," she urged the buckskin, "Let's go for a ride!"

Starlight obediently followed Carole out of his stall and down the aisle as Carole buckled her helmet. They joined Stevie, Lisa, Prancer, and Belle out back and Carole swung her leg up and over her horse's back.

"Let's go," Carole said to her friends, and they all urged their horses to trot up the grassy hill that started their favorite of Pine Hollow's trails.

"Gosh, that lesson was rough," Lisa, who was leading, called backwards to her friends.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk or ride for another month!" Stevie agreed, "You really lucked out Carole. When's your lesson this week?"

"I had a lesson at eight this morning, and I have one at eight tomorrow, too," Carole called up.

"Little miss private lesson now, huh?" Stevie teased.

The girls and their horses reached the huge grassy clearing, so they began to walk along beside each other.

"So speaking of private lessons, did you see the black horse get off the trailer during your lesson?" Carole asked her friends.

"Yes!" Lisa and Stevie squealed in unison.

"That's Sean Dunavy's junior hunter," Carole said, trying to sound flat.

"Wow!" Lisa gasped, "The Juniors? Isn't that three-six? That's impressive." Lisa's heart fluttered. This Sean Dunavy was sounding dreamier by the minute.

"He's not quite in the three-six yet," Carole nearly snapped at Lisa, "He can't move up until Max fixes his eye."

"Well that doesn't take long with Max," Stevie said.

"It shouldn't take long when your mom is Katherine Dunavy either," Carole huffed.

"Temper, temper," Stevie jested, "I still haven't seen this Sean kid, where's he?"

"I'll bet he gets to ride dozens of horses every day," Lisa blurted, "Doesn't that sound perfect?"

"That would be nice," Carole agreed. Starlight let out a loud whiny in protest. The girls giggled at the perfect timing. "Don't worry Starlight, the only horse I need is you," Carole patted him on the neck.

"Well who cares how many horses he has?" Stevie asked loudly, "I wanna see what _he's_ like!"

"Sounds like you've got a crush," Carole giggled, "And you haven't even met yet."

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't do that to Phil," Stevie said with a wave of her hand, "C'mon race you back to the stable!" Stevie thumped her legs of Belle's sides and the mare took off for home. Carole wheeled Starlight around and squeezed him to full speed. Lisa gave her friends a decent head start, and then with a resigned sigh, urged Prancer to canter after the rest of the Saddle Club.


	4. Gaining Impressions

When the girls arrived back at the stable there was still no sign of Katherine Dunavy, or of her mysterious son, so the girls went about their business as usual. Each of their mounts had a thorough rinse to cool them down, and then Stevie led Belle out to her group's pasture and Carole and Lisa returned Starlight and Prancer to their stalls. Then it was time to clean tack.

"I hate cleaning tack more than anything in the world," Stevie grumbled as she began wetting down a sponge.

"I have to admit, it's one of the only parts of riding I don't like," Carole replied.

"Why doesn't stupid Veronica diAngelo have to clean her own tack?" Stevie demanded, "I never see her in here doing anything!"

"It looks pretty grimy to me," Lisa motioned towards the dusty dressage bridle on Garnet's hook.

"Not to mention Veronica wouldn't dare lift a finger, Stevie," Carole said, "I'm not sure why that surprises you."

"I didn't say it surprised me," Stevie insisted, "I just said I hate it, and I hate her."

"Well you might want to start getting along with Veronica if you have any plans at all of getting along with Sean," Carole informed Stevie.

"Just because Veronica knows him does _not_ mean they're friends," Stevie said defiantly, "And if he is friends with Veronica, then we won't need to get along anyway."

The girls heard a car pull in to the parking lot of Pine Hollow. It sounded like a rather hefty truck. Curiously, they walked out of the tack room to investigate. Maybe, they all thought, just maybe it was the Dunavy's.

"Hello, Katherine. Hello, Sean," the girls heard Red's jovial voice call out.

"The Dunavy's are here!" Lisa gasped.

Little Katherine stepped in to the aisle, clad like the champion she was. Her immaculately fitted, white, Ariat polo shirt was tucked in to a pair of beige breeches, which were tucked in to perfectly black, shining, polished Ariat Monacos. Though her son, and most other people, towered over her, there was no doubt about who was in charge.

"Red," Katherine drawled, sounding much like Veronica, "Where are our horses?"

"The fifth and sixth stalls down," Red replied, "Allow me to show you." Red winked at the Saddle Club. It was a good thing he had a nice humor about his duties, or the barn would be an indefinitely sour place to be.

"You must be Sean!" Stevie leapt in front of the boy, causing him to jump backwards in shock, "I'm Stevie Lake, it's nice to meet you."  
Sean's eyes widened, and he flipped his shaggy dark hair in front of them, "Hey Stevie," He then paced hurriedly past the girls to catch up with his mother.

"Well he didn't seem so bad," Stevie proclaimed, disappointed, "If anything, he's just a mama's boy. I was expecting another Veronica. He's nothing worth messing with."

"Yeah, really," Lisa agreed, seeming spaced out.

"Is there something wrong with you today, Lis?" Carole inquired, "You seem like you're really out of it."

"Uh, I'm fine," Lisa stammered, looking past her friends and down the aisle.

"I think you have a little crush," Stevie teased, "Not that I blame you, if I didn't have Phil I think that boy would be pretty cute."

"I do not have a crush!" Lisa protested, "I just, um, I really admire those horses they have."

"They are pretty gorgeous," Carole nodded, turning her attention down to where Red was assisting Katherine with T.C., Sean was placing tack on Leo.

"He tacks up his own horse," Carole observed, somewhat taken aback.

"So much for friends of the diAngelo's," Stevie snorted.

Just as if on cue, Veronica flounced in to the barn aisle. She looked just as polished as Katherine, but less commanding, and more spoiled. She did her typical snooty overlook of the situation at the farm before deciding which rude, irritating action to take first.

"Oh, Red," Veronica drawled, in a voice that was sickeningly sweet, "When you're done helping Mrs. Dunavy with her horse, help me with mine."

"Of course, your majesty," Red mumbled the last two words under his breath, earning him a disdainful look from Katherine.

"That will be all, thank you, Red," Katherine snatched the reins from the grasp of the chuckling stablehand, "Ready, Sean?"

"Yeah," Sean called down the aisle as he began leading Leo towards the outdoor arena, following his huffy mother and her excitable mount.

"Let's go watch them ride!" Carole suggested with enthusiasm.

Stevie and Lisa made eye contact and then nodded in agreement to Carole's idea. The trio briskly stepped out of the barn aisle and out in to the sun of the hot Virginia afternoon. Eagerly, they lined up along the fence around the arena to watch Pine Hollow's newest riders.


End file.
